Exit Wounds
by mfc2496
Summary: Takes place after 4x24 descent.
1. Chapter 1

**This NCIS: Los Angeles Fanfic takes place after 4x24 Descent . This is my first Fanfic so please to tell me what you think =)**

'Michelle!' Kensi yelled at the top of her lungs. Even after running up 30 flights of stairs, she was able to maintain her composure and balance, which was essential for all agents in these kinds of moments. All that training, the endless workouts had actually paid off.  
'Michelle!' Kensi yelled again. She looked around trying desperately to find Sam's wife. She wouldn't forgive herself if Michelle had died on her watch. She needed to get back to her family, to Sam, and Kensi was going to make sure she would.  
'Kensi! I'm here. Kensi!' , Michelle yelled out as she was dangling down the side of the building . She had been in the same position for a few minutes now and her arms were starting to ache and her hands were beginning to get wet with sweat.  
Kensi's heart immediately dropped when she heard the scream and located it to the right side, where the boards were broken. She ran over so the opening and laid down on her stomach to get a look at Michelle. As soon as she saw her, adrenaline rushed through her body, muscles strengthened, she laid down her gun beside herself and focused entirely on getting Sam's wife, her teammate's wife to safety. It was difficult to pull all that weight up while reassuring and calming down Michelle at the same time. Kensi managed to pull her up to the ledge and helped her up to her feet. Her arms were aching now. Kensi pulled out her back-up revolver out of the ankle holster on her right ankle and handed it over to Michelle. She picked up her gun, her hands were trembling and she had trouble keeping it steady. The exertion had taken a toll on her body. Kensi couldn't have that. Not now. She needed to protect Michelle, get her back to Sam and the kids. That was her assignment and she wasn't going to let herself screw it up. She breathed in a deep breath and tightened her grip on the gun.  
'Lets get going' Kensi let out a sigh of relief after looking at Michelle and making sure that everything was okay.

They were making their way to the elevator when there were gunshots. Both of Sidorov's agents were still alive. It dawned on Kensi that she was so set on saving Michelle that she had completely forgotten about them. Kensi and Michelle split up and both covered themselves from gunshots behind parallel pillars. Kensi saw the fear in Michelle's eyes, the tremble in her hand. This all must've been a lot to digest. She hadn't been undercover for so long, she had lost her touch. Kensi stood up behind the pillar. She signaled Michelle to cover her. Peeked through the side of the pillar and spotted one of the agents. She shot her in the neck in cold hard blood. Kensi went over to her body and pushed the gun away while Michelle covered her from the initial location. Kensi changed the magazine of her gun and held it at the ready. Maya, as Kensi had heard one of the names of the agents on her earwig, bolted towards the door. She was a Russian agent. She was taught to be stealthy, to be cunning and to be fast. This went against her training. But maybe that's what stress does to you. You're never fully ready until you actually face the situation. Maya held up her gun and began shooting what seemed like an endless number of rounds. 'We need her alive Miss Blye' Kensi heard Hetty's stern voice on the earwig. She had gotten her orders. She needed Maya alive. I one clean shot, Kensi hit Maya on the shoulder. Michelle ran over and tied her with the zip tie as she screamed in pain.

'You okay Kensi?' Michelle said without looking up from the suspect.

'Yeah I'm fine. We need to get her out of here, to the boat shed.' Kensi said. She was still a good distance from Michelle. Her voice was now shaky, filled with pain, with fear. A voice Michelle had heard so many times before during her time in the CIA. She immediately knew something was wrong. A look of worry brushed her face. She looked up and saw Kensi standing a few meters away. Michelle examined her body, inch by inch to make sure she was okay. Her hand was on her stomach. Michelle was almost convinced that she had been mistaken until she a blood between the fingers of the hand Kensi had pressed up against her stomach. Michelle ran over to her. Sat her down against one of the pillars they had been using as cover in the gunfight. She looked at Kensi's face. It was pale white. Her eyes were drained. Michelle pulled her hand apart and examined the damage. She'd been shot just below the bullet proof vest. Her clothes were now soaking with blood.

'Michelle?' Kensi said in a light voice, trying to get her attention. Michelle stared at the wound.

'Michelle!' Kensi yelled now. Michelle looked up. 'You need to go. You need to go, now! Take Maya and get her to the boatshed.'

'Okay. Come on then. We need to get going' she said as she squeezed Kensi's arms trying to get her to stand up.

Kensi winced at the pain. 'No. I'll just be a burden. I'll slow you down. I'll be fine. You need to get her to the boat shed for interrogation as fast as possible. GO!'

'I'm not leaving you behind. You're coming with me.' Michelle said in a stern voice.

'Miss Blye, Mrs. Hanna'. We have reason to believe that Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks have been made. The last we heard of him was when he was thrown into the pool. Mr. Deeks ran in after him.' Hetty's voice appeared in the com.

For a moment there was complete silence. The whistle of the wind and the tussling of the plastic sheets was the only sound around the two females. Kensi's heart sank. _Deeks. _She thought._ No.  
_She knew what Michelle was feeling was a lot worse than her. She needed to be strong. She needed to snap Michelle back to her senses. For Sam and Deeks' sake.

'Michelle. They've got Sam. You need to go. Get Maya to the boat shed. We need to find out where they're keeping Sam and Deeks.' Kensi said breaking the silence. 'Look at me, Michelle. You need to go. For Sam and for Deeks. You need to go, NOW!'

Michelle nodded obediently. She knew what she needed to do. She squeezed Kensi's arm as a sign of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. She walked over to Maya, grabbed her up and headed for the elevator. As the doors closed, Kensi and Michelle's eyes met. Michelle lipped out the words 'I'm sorry'. Kensi gave her a reassuring smile.

There it was again. The deafening silence Kensi had always dreaded. The pain and the sting of the shot had disappeared. And in that moment all Kensi could think about was her partner. She felt an array of emotions she had never felt before. Deeks, the one constant companion with her for the last few years. The one thing she felt was now hers forever, was taken. She might never see him again. Tears filled her eyes as she pictured her partner's smile. She needed him back. He had to keep his promise and stay alive. She drifted into sleep with Deeks on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. I've already written down the next chapter. Just have to type it up and upload it. You'll see it soon. Any and all advice is really appreciated. 3**

* * *

_There she was. Right beside him, shoulders touching as they sat on the soft LA sand staring out at the endless ocean, with cool bottles of beer in their hands. Deeks was at his favorite place, the LA coastline with his partner, friend, whatever they were. Nothing could make it any better. There were no words between them. That's how they liked it. Kensi and Deeks were just staring at the horizon with drinks, like they did every Tuesday. It had been a long day at work. Kensi let out a yawn. Deeks looked at her. How the sun perfectly shaped her face and glittered her eyes. _

_'Hey Princess' Deeks said with a certain tenderness and softness in his tone. She looked at him and gave him a soft, genuine smile that he hadn't seen since he had gone undercover as Max Gentry with Monica. A smile that he had longed, he had begged to see. A smile that would make any man fall in love with her. That was the smile that made Kensi, Kensi. That moment. That one moment seemed to last forever. He stared into her mismatched, calming eyes and felt a flutter in his chest. She had always had that effect on him. She his heart race, his palms sweat, his muscles tense up._

* * *

Deeks was slapped awake to the sound of a drill by Sidorov's right hand man, Michel. That moment with Kensi, the moment that would last forever, was long gone. Kensi was gone. Reality dawned on Deeks. _How long had he been out cold?_

Mikhail reattached the mouth brace on Deeks, stretching his previously cracked lips which had now started to bleed. Deeks had become all too familiar with the salty, metallic taste of blood. Sidorov had cut, brazed, burnt, scathed, drilled, branded, axed, punched, kicked and broken Deeks in so many places that he had become numb to the pain. That wasn't a good sign. His body was giving in to the torture. Sidorov was running out of plays, out of methods to make Deeks spill. He had resorted back to drilling. And his patience was running thin. Deeks didn't have much time.

'You will tell me what I want to know.' Sidorov said with a bland tone.

Deeks kept a stern face, pointing his eyes straight at Sidorov as if challenging him to do his worst. Sidorov signaled Mikhail who started the drill again. Deeks trembled. Even though he had become oblivious to the pain the sound still scared him, the thought still frightened him. He didn't have many teeth left that hadn't had any holes drilled into them yet.

Deeks tried to say something. Something that would delay the torture just a bit longer. Something that would let him see Kensi again. So much had remained unsaid, undone between them. He wasn't ready to break his promise to her.

_Promise me you'll never do that…. Get yourself killed _

Because of the mouth brace, all that came out of his mouth was a weak noise without any frame.

Sidorov hinted Mikhail to stop the drill and remove his brace, which he did

'Is Quinn an agent?' Sidorov demanded an answer.

That's it. Deeks had had enough of this. He couldn't take anymore. His body couldn't take anymore. He had to give up Sam's wife. _Sam_. Deeks' attention immediately turned towards Sam.

The glass wall that remained between the two let them see each other's faces, each other's expressions. This must be a million times harder for Sam than it was for Deeks. Sam looked at him. He didn't need to say anything. His body language, his eyes said everything. Begging Deeks to stay strong, to keep Michelle a secret.

A feeling of realization dawned on Deeks.

_What was he doing? He couldn't give up Michelle. He couldn't do that to Sam's family. He couldn't do that to Sam._

He looked at Sidorov, straight in his dead, emotionless eyes. He wanted to say something. _'Go to Hell' 'Screw you.' Anything_. But instead he let out a ball of spit and blood onto Sidorov's face.

_Not good. _ Thought Deeks. Sidorov wiped his face with his hand. Gave Deeks and evil smirk and grabbed a wrench form the side table filled with tools with Deeks' blood all over them. In one quick motion he struck Deeks' jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Sam winced. His heat dropped every time they touched Deeks. He had questioned his character, his worth to the team earlier. He had saved Sam's life and now he was being tortured to death for the sake of Sam's wife. Guilt flushed Sam's body as he saw an unconscious Deeks with blood dripping from his mouth as his head hung loosely against his seated body.

Once Sidorov had started on Deeks, he had left Sam alone knowing that Deeks would crack easily. Sam had been set aside as audience to witness his partner's torture.

Sidorov glanced over at Sam giving an evil smirk through the glass wall before he and Michel left the room. Something was wrong. Sidorov had no intension of allowing Deeks some '_rest_'. He hadn't done so before. He hadn't even left the room before. Now he was backing off? Something was seriously wrong. Sidorov had a plan and Deeks wouldn't last much longer this way. Sam needed to do something. But what could he do? At this point all he could do was pray, to hope and to have firm belief that Callen, Hetty would do something and that Michelle was safe. The room fell completely silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a treat for you all. Next chapter. Didn't take me very long. =D Thank you so much to everyone who has sent me their reviews and the follows and favorites. I love you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter might take a little longer since I haven't even thought about what to write in it yet.**

* * *

Michelle arrived at the boatshed to see a nervous Callen sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the table. Michelle's forehead was glistening with sweat. The ride had been surprisingly easy. Maya Yurzov hadn't put up as much a fight as Michelle had anticipated. Maybe it was the bullet lodged into her arm causing her pain or the ordeal of losing her partner. Whatever the reason was, Maya had been a cooperative suspect throughout the ride.

Callen stood up immediately on the sight of Michelle pushing Maya in through the entrance of the boatshed. Hetty had informed him earlier and he was waiting for their arrival. He pulled Maya by the zip ties that bound her hands, to one to the interrogation rooms. Callen walked past the other interrogation room and heard groaning sounds. Janvier must've woken up after Callen knocked him out and stuffed him in one of the interrogation rooms. Knocking Janvier out cold without killing him had been one of the hardest things Callen had had to do. He was so intent on killing Janvier, putting a bullet in his head, when he realized that Sam and Deeks had been taken. Hetty however convinced him to keep Janvier alive for a little longer. They needed him. Sam and Deeks needed him. Sidorov trusted Janvier, now more than ever, after he had ratted out Sam. They could use that against Sidorov. Callen shoved Maya in the room without even a word between the two.

He returned to see Michelle's face flushed with fear. Callen could tell. He'd known her for so long but had never seen fear on her face. Even when she was undercover, when she was being threatened, when there was a gun to her head, when there was a hand on her throat strangling her. Fear was something unknown to Michelle. Not anymore.

'We're going to get him back' Callen said with a stern look on his face. Michelle turned towards him nodding, holding her tears back.

She could see the guilt in his eyes. Her crying would only make it worse. But Callen was Callen. He turned his guilt into determination. He was even more set on getting Sam back now that he'd seen Michelle's face. . He was going to get him back or die in the process.

'Kensi' Michelle let out a gasp of worry. 'Kensi was shot. I…I had to leave her there. She's probably bleeding out. Has Hetty-' She was cut off by Callen.

'Hetty sent paramedics. They're on their way right now.' Callen was trying to remove all the emotion from his voice. Trying to mask it. But it was clear. He was feeling guilty. Kensi had been shot because of him, Sam and Deeks had been taken because of his actions, and Michelle almost died because of him. Michelle let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

Callen turned on the screen which displayed two live feeds from the interrogation rooms. They saw Janvier rise from off the ground where Callen had thrown him after knocking him out and Maya in the other room, on the chair behind the table.

'Shall we begin?' Callen said blandly. Michelle nodded

'I'm bad cop' was all she said before making her way to Maya's room.

Michelle entered the room, stood in the corner opposite of the table, arms crossed, a pissed look on her face. Callen followed.

'Good morning miss Yurzov' Callen exclaimed with a fake smile across his face.

'I know your arm is probably hurting like hell so here's what's going to happen. You see her.' Callen pointed towards Michelle. 'She wants to kill you. You know why? Because you tried to kill her and shot her partner. She's not too happy right now.' Callen said with a slightly serious tone in his voice now.

Michelle still keeping a stern face rotated her shoulders, making a slight cracking sound. Maya looked at her now a bit terrified.

'The only reason she's not strangling you right now is because of orders. Orders that I have the power and the authority to change. So if you want to live, unlike your partner, you're going o tell me exactly what I want to know.' Maya gulped in a ball of saliva. She was beginning to crack.

'Where's Sidorov's hide out?' Callen asked plainly. Maya looked away. Callen asked her twice more with no response.

'Well, your training is good. I like you. I respect you. You know why? Be-'

He was cut off my Michelle.

'That's enough' she said as she left the room only to return moments later with a trolley with tools. Tools that sent shivers down Maya's spine. Tools like knuckle crackers, scalpels and electrodes.

'She's running out of patience. Where's Sidorov hiding?' Callen said without a response in return.

Michelle grabbed the knuckle cracker and wrapped it around Maya's first knuckle, clenching the handles, beginning to press down. The pain was evident on Maya's face. Michelle was only a little force away from breaking her knuckle into hundreds of pieces when Maya spoke up in a southern Russian-English accent.

'Wait' she said. After a long pause she swallowed, and continued. 'A small warehouse 150 miles south of the meeting point.'

'Write down the coordinates' Callen demanded sliding over a note pad and a pen. She scribbled down some number. Callen immediately walked out with the page in hand, calling Eric to search the coordinate locations.

Michelle grabbed Maya's neck. 'If he's not there, next time it won't be your knuckles' she exclaimed before she released her grip and followed Callen out of the room.

After posting a number of agents and former marines at the boatshed for security detail and to keep the suspects under control, Michelle and Callen headed back to OPS to figure out a battle strategy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've actually been out of station for quite sometime now and didn't have the facilities to upload the next chapter. But I did this as soon as I came back -which was yesterday. Thank you so much for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. If you could just take out some time and keep reviewing it would be much appreciated. Oh and please excuse any errors in this chapter because I wrote it at 2AM and didn't have a whole lot of focus._ :)**

**_XOXO_**

* * *

The automated doors of OPS slid open and Callen walked in followed by Michelle. Their breath was heavy; they had run all the way from the parking lot to OPS.

Eric and Nell were sitting shoulder to shoulder, typing away. To everyone else they were just making random movements with their finger. To Nell and Eric, it was like a dance. A dance that only they could understand. Their dance. Eric looked over to Nell who was staring at the screen trying desperately to block out any expressions, any feelings, trying to stay strong for her team. Eric, however, could see right through it. She was scared. She was worried. She was frightened. He could see it all. He knew that at some point or another she would break. And when that time would come, he needed to be there for her. He was going to be her shoulder to lean back on. He was going to get her through everything. Every now and then Eric would look away from the screen and turn to Nell for a few seconds to make sure she was hanging in there. She _needed_ to hang in there. She knew it. He knew it.

'How is she' Callen said in a low-pitched voice as he walked over to Hetty standing in front of the island. He didn't need to specify who. Hetty knew. Hell, everyone in OPS knew. Hetty turned towards him. Worry written all over her face. Her team was breaking apart. She couldn't have that. It was her team. It was her responsibility. More importantly the team members were like her children. She needed to protect her children.

'Ms. Blye is on her way to the hospital as we speak.' Hetty replied with a worried tone. 'We are currently unaware of her condition. Mr. Callen, do I need to remind you what the matter at hand is? We have to get our agents back and catch Sidorov. You need to put Ms. Blye aside for now and focus on this.'

Callen nodded. He knew that getting Sam and Deeks back was the priority right now. Hetty just gave a nudge to push all his guilt, all his emotions aside and focus on the mission.

'Eric, the coordinates?' Callen said as he adjusted his position next to Hetty. Michelle was standing beside him. Eric and Nell got off their seats and held their iPads. With a few quick taps on the screen, a picture of an old, seemingly abandoned, rustic warehouse popped up on the big screen in front of them.

'So Nell and I triangulated the coordinates you sent us. It led to this warehouse. It was previously a storage facility owned by one, Ivan Sergei' Eric said and looked over to Nell expectantly.

'The storage facility was used to store mainly electronic appliances and motor parts like thrusters and compressors for planes and tanks. A few years ago Ivan disappeared and left the warehouse to his brother Gregory Sergei who is, according to Intel, working with Sidorov in arms trafficking.' Nell continued.

Callen glanced away from the screen for a few seconds over to Michelle to make sure she was okay. He could see she was worried, stressed but he could also see a glimmer of hope in her eyes which he had not seen before. He looked over at Nell and Eric. 'Do we have a layout of the warehouse?' He asked them

Without saying a word Nell swiped her finger over the screen of her iPad and the blue prints and virtual images of the warehouse came up in front of everyone on the big screen. Callen studied the layout. Carefully looking over every inch of the Warehouse. He needed to come up with a plan that had no chance of going wrong. After a few serious yet awkward moments, Callen decided to speak.

'Is there any vantage point near the warehouse? Anything that could give us eyes in there? Anything that could possibly give Sidorov the upper hand?'

'Not really. The warehouse is pretty far from the city. Its in the middle of nowhere. It doesn't even have a proper escape route.' Eric responded.

'Either Sidorov's got a plan up his sleeve or he's just really desperate. Why would he choose a location like this?' Callen said still looking at the screen, formulating a battle plan.

Callen turned back towards the island and leaned against the frame. He was going over every part of his battle plan. He had formulated it pretty quickly, there were bound to be a few errors. So far he couldn't think of any opening that would give Sidorov the upper hand. He couldn't waste anymore time thinking and re thinking the whole plan. Time that Sam and Deeks didn't have.

'Okay here's how we're going to do.' Callen hinted everyone to turn their attention towards the island.

'There are two entrances. One towards the side and the other in the front. Sidorov's always one step ahead of us. So we need to be three steps ahead of him. He's bound to have some of his men scoping the area from the roof. They'll spot us coming towards them. They'll alert Sidorov who would try to move. But he wouldn't have enough time to get out without us noticing him. So he's going to post his men towards the side entrance knowing that since it's more obscure we'll probably attack it from there. He's going to then try to get out from the front entrance while we're distracted towards the side.' Callen took a slight pause, working out the rest of his plan before continuing.

'We're going to do exactly that. We're going to attack the side entrance. But as a distraction. When he'll go to the front, we'll be waiting for him.'

Hetty looked up at Callen, examining his facial expressions. He was confident. But then again in these kind of conditions he needed to be nothing but confident. It was a good plan. A simple but good plan nonetheless. Hetty nodded.

'Mr. Callen, Ms. Hanna, go to the weapons room and get yourselves ready. Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, get their transportation ready. I'll go gather up your backup.' Hetty walked out of the room leaving the rest of the team to absorb the entire plan in and get ready for perhaps the most difficult situation that they'll ever face.

* * *

Deeks was woken up by a huge splash of water to the face. His golden locks that had blood dried in them were now soaking wet, dripping a mixture of blood and water onto his shirt. He didn't care. He didn't have the energy to care. He didn't have the will to care. Mikhail yanked Deeks' drooping head up by his hair. He was now looking at Sidorov who held a folder in his hands.

'Had a nice nap, I see.' Sidorov said with a smirk swept across his face. 'Well, while you were enjoying your 'nap'. I did a bit of research. Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. I'm happy that at least you told me the truth about that part.' Sidorov said with a slightly pissed tone now. 'What you didn't tell me is that you're a NCIS/LAPD liaison. And that you have a very fine partner. Agent Kensi Blye. She is beautiful. It would be a shame if anything happened to that beautiful face of her.'

Somehow Sidorov's words had an effect on Deeks. He suddenly felt a rush of energy rush through him when he saw the picture of Kensi that Sidorov pulled out of the folder in his hands. He started flinching. Mikhail let go of his hair and he was able to hold his head up. He started pulling at the restraints on his hands which only bruised his wrists more than they already were. He bit his lower lip, trying to control his emotions. He bit so hard that blood had started to fill in his mouth. He didn't care. He tried to convince himself that Kensi was safe. That she could handle herself. He tried but he kept failing.

'I had to pull a lot of strings to get this information from my contacts. But it's not all the information I have.' Sidorov said as he flipped through the folder.' I know where your partner lives. I know where she gets her coffee from. I know what she drives. I know your partner more than you do.'

Deeks tried to hide his emotions from Sidorov. Tried to show him that Kensi was no one. That he didn't even know a 'Kensi Blye'. He tried to keep her safe. But it was Kensi. She did mean something to him. Something he couldn't quite describe. Something that was strong, stronger than just being partners. Something that showed in his eyes every time he heard her name. Something he couldn't hide.

Sidorov dropped the folder on the floor near Deeks' feet. Kensi's photo parted from the folder just enough for Deeks to see her mismatched, beautiful eyes.

'I'll give you some time to think over this. But here's the thing. You don't tell me whatever I need to know, I'm going after her. And I'm going to do to her what I did to you but a bit more slowly, more painfully, while you're watching.' Sidorov left the room followed by Mikhail.

Deeks was still looking into Kensi's two-dimensional eyes. They still looked so beautiful, so perfect. _She's okay. She's probably with Callen and the others_ _by now. She's fine. She's protected. _Deeks tried to reassure himself.

It didn't take Sidorov too long to figure out everything about Deeks. It was only a matter of time before he found out about Quinn/Michelle. And if he does, he'll surely kill both Sam and Deeks. Deeks looked up at Sam who wore the same worried expression. They were both thinking the same thing.

_Come on Hetty. Come on Callen. What the hell is taking you so long? We don't have any more time. Hurry the hell up._


End file.
